After the Games
by CriticalHippo
Summary: All the pairings of my last fanfiction, which is called Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, Two Games
1. Zelda x Link

**Hey guys! Damn Hippo! Back at it again with the sex fanf- No shut the fuck up! I don't fucking like that, why do people think that's so funny. Cuz it's fucking not. Anyway, this is part of a compilation of 4 fanfictions, this one is Link and Zelda. The others are Red and Blue, Vio and Shadow, and finally Toon Link and Tetra. Anyway, let's begin this. It takes place right after they just left the Truth or Dare.**

Third Person P.o.V.

Recap: Tetra just ran away to Toon's house and Zelda is going to Link's house. And Red is at Blue's house, and Shadow is at Vio's.

Zelda was running to Link's house. So, she opened the door and saw Link with no shirt on trying to take off his pants.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed as he saw Zelda and tried to run away. Fortunately the author didn't forget about Zelda's powe- ( **AHEM!** ) and she trapped him there.

"Nope, you are not running away this time, you have to explain the thing with Ghirahim!" She told him seductively.

"God damn it Zelda!" He said, he also just realized that Zelda could see his crotch looking really small for him.

"You will explain it, unless you don't want release." She said, with a hidden meaning.

"Alright! So, you remember how I was gone for a few days right?" He asked and Zelda nodded her head. "Well anyway, what happened was Ghirahim kidnapped me, and for some reason he decided it was a fantastic idea to get us both drunk. Now, as I explained he is very seductive when drunk. I do believe you have seen me when drunk right? No? Well anyway, I don't really do much, I don't act crazy, but I'm more susceptible to anything." He explained.

"Oh, but did you only kiss?" Zelda asked sexily again.

"Yeah." He said too quickly.

"Oh? Well anyway, I am feeling really horny right now. And I think you are too considering your problem." She said looking at his expanding crotch.

"Can we just have sex already please? No teasing for the love of the Goddess!" He complained.

"Nope, you are gonna get teased!" She told him.

"Why!? What are you- oh? Oh so you don't trust me?" He asked seriously.

"Well, I'm just going to go ahead and do it." She hopped excitedly. She starting to slowly take off her shirt, showing just her bra. She took that off and covered her boobs with her arms. After doing this for a few minutes. She showed them.

Apparently Link had forgotten the experience because his eyes widened, and his shaft got super hard instantly.

"We woke someone up again." She said happily. "Ok, I'm tired of this, I'm wet, and you're hard. Let's just have sex, she took off his pants and boxers. And removed her underwear.

"Haha. Just kidding! I'm gonna keep teasing you. Until I am extremely horny. She dropped her underwear on the ground sexily and exclaimed "surprised", "Whoops, dropped this!" She put her pussy right on Link's face.

Link couldn't take anymore, he stuck his tongue out. Fortunately for him, this broke her concentration and the magic chains were gone and he kept doing it to keep her this way.

"Oh my god! Link! Aaaaah, I can't k-k-k ( **KKK MUAHAHAHAHA** ) keep concentrating if you keeeep doooing thiiis." She exclaimed secretly liking it.

After a few minutes of this, he just shoved her on his dick. He was way too horny to even think about going slow. He went super-fast and hard instantly.

"Oh myyy goooood, it hurtttts buuut ittt feeeels so fucking goooood!" Exclaimed Zelda with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, do ya like that? That's what you get for teasing me you bitch!" He exclaimed and pounded even harder.

"Oh my gooood Link, you're gonnnna make me cuuuum alreadyyyyy!" She said. After barely a minute of this she came, and Link's pullout game strong ( **More references** ) and he so he barely pulled out and came all over her chest.

"Oh my god Link, I'll never do that again I promise." She said scared.

"You better not you bitch." Exclaimed Link not thinking about what he was saying.

 **So, hope you enjoyed this. If you did, you will read my other ones, and you will enjoy it. That's an order, I'm a DICKtator MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, I think that the others will be the other chapters.**


	2. Toon Link x Tetra

**Hey everyone, CriticalHippo here, and I am doing my 2** **nd** **chapter of the pairings on truth or dare sex. So let's begin, more mindless smut.**

Third Person P.o.V.

Recap: Tetra ran to Toon Link's house after a quick conversation with Zelda.

Tetra ran to Toon Link's house. She opened the door and saw Toon Link on the couch. Just sitting there.

"Hey Toon." Said Tetra casually.

"Hello Tetra, how are you?" He asked.

"Why are you asking like that? I'm fine I guess." She answered.

"Well I had an idea, so I wanted to get revenge on you for telling everyone ALL about the first time we had sex." He said smirking.

"Oh this is not going to end well." Muttered Tetra. Unfortunately for her, he heard her.

"Yeah no kidding, it's not gonna end well! For you that is, for me it'll end amazingly. He said and proceeded to remove his shirt. She stared at him, unfortunately once again, Toon Link noticed.

"Oh, I saw you staring. You can't hide it." He said arrogantly. "Anyway, let's continue." He said casually, removing her shirt.

"Oooo! These look bigger than before!" He said surprised. She just shook them in his face.

"Yeah. You like them?" She asked happily.

"I do actually! I really do." He exclaimed, answering her question. He continued to play and squeeze them with his hands.

"Oooh my! Ah! You know how to use those Ah! H-hands don't you?" She asked whimpering. "AAAH! T-t-toon AAH! P-please just t-take me now!" She begged.

"Hmm. I still think there should be more justice served. I don't think the punishment was enough for your crime." He explained, "Serving justice." Which was really just removing her bra, and then licking her nipples.

"AAH! P-please just AH! T-take me already, p-please! I-I'll do annnyyyythiiiing! Oh my Goddess p-please! I-I'm g-gonna cum if yooouuuu keeeep doiiiing thiiiiis!" She yelled moaning and groaning.

"Oh, well we can't have that happen now can we?" He said and stopped licking. He pulled down her pants.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone is excited." He said. He also took off his shorts revealing his boxers and practically full erection. He started rubbing her underwear in small circles, and she started moaning.

"Oh my Goddess! AAAH! That f-feels so goooood. Oh my god P-p-please just fuck me! AAAH PLEASE JUST FUCK ME TOON! AAAAH PLEASE!" She yelled, screaming his name.

"Yeah, you keep screaming my name, and I might just fuck you." He told her informatively. So of course, hearing this she yelled his name so much louder, and much more frequently than before to try to speed up the wait.

He eventually pulled off her underwear to reveal her shaven sex. He stuck 2 fingers super hard and fast inside her pussy ( **You don't know how weird it is saying that.** )

"Oh! OH! OH GODDESS GO HARDER PLEASE! OOHH GOD! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PLEASE FUCK ME! OOOHHH GOOOOD PLEASE I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE!" She yelled and came on Toon Link's fingers.

"Well that's all for now." He said and tried to leave.

"Is that it, you JUST wanted to tease me. Oh my goddess Toon I hate you." She said mad.

"I love you too Tetra." He said teasing.

 **Yeah, that's all. Was originally going to put actual sex, but I realized how much Tetra was screaming, it is harder to make anything like louder than that. Bye everyone.**


	3. Red x Blue Link

**Hey guys, CriticalHippo here again. I am writing my 3** **rd** **fanfiction, although I wrote it last, for the After the Games fanfiction. So, the pairing, if you didn't see the chapter, is Red Link and Blue Link. So, there isn't going to be any plot about someone being mad or anything, just normal sex. With Blue being controlling in this one. Anyway, let's begin.**

Third Person P.o.V. once a-freaking-gain.

Red ran to Blue's house, with Blue following him. Red shoved open the door, and started running around the house because he was super hyper from not doing anything for practically the whole day.

Blue opened the door to find Red running around the house. So, of course Blue started chasing him around the house, until he cut in front of him and tackled his chest down.

He suddenly started to kiss him. Red, not ready for this started to moan. Also, since he didn't expect it, Red allowed Blue's tongue to go inside his mouth, and he started licking all over. Red kept moaning, which actually made Blue slightly harder.

Since Blue was laying on top of him, he noticed and smiled. Blue got slightly flustered, but realized this and stopped blushing and started licking much over more places. He kept moaning, and he also was slightly progressively getting hard. As was Blue.

Red broke the kiss and removed his shirt.

"Well, we already know where this is going. Do you want to start right now?" Blue asked.

"Um, well we both h-have to get hard and then yeah. So we can like touch and stuff, but we shouldn't you know, do it yet." He explained.

"Oh ok." He said disappointed. However, he was hiding a smirk. He was hiding a smirk because he was planning to do something. Take a guess what it is.

Blue removed his shirt the same time Red did. Blue started to kiss his chest. Red arched his back forward and started to moan. Blue smiled and moved on to his nipples.

He waved his tongue over his nipples and sucked on them. Red moaned louder when he did this, encouraging Blue to lick and suck harder.

"Ah! Th-that feels g-great!" He moaned and groaned at Blue. Blue then swiftly stopped and started to play with his left nipple with his hand. Using his right hand he swiftly pulled down his pants and boxers simultaneously showing his almost fully erect cock.

"You can either suck my dick, or rub it. You decide." He told Red.

"I want to r-rub it." He said embarrassed. He curved his hand into a curve shape and ran his hand up and down his dick, especially thumbing the tip.

"Oh. I was hhoping f-for you t-to ssuck my d-dickk!" He was trying with all his willpower to stop himself from moaning too much for Red.

Red appreciates the fact that he's trying to keep it in, which turns him on and of course makes him harder. Blue doesn't notice this because he can't feel it.

Red keeps rubbing faster and slowly constricting his hands making Blue moan more.

"Ah! If you k-keep dddoing that I'm gooooing to cuuuum!" He moaned, his shaft filled with pre-cum.

Red stopped rubbing and moved his head towards Blue's cock.

"Yes! I am finally getting head today!" He thought to himself. Red started moving his head slowly up and down, once again especially focusing on the tip. He kept bobbing up and down.

Blue kept moaning, and after a surprisingly short time actually came.

"Oh god that felt good." He said. "Although, I still do need to fuck you. So, prepare to get your brains fucked out." He said smirking.

"We'll see about that." He muttered under his breath. Which fortunately Blue did not hear.

Blue got on top of him, with his still somehow hard penis. He got on top of him and stuck his cock inside Red's tight ass.

"Oh god! AAH! Oh that feeeeels goooood!" He yelled at Blue. Blue of course went harder after this to try to make him moan and groan more.

"Mmm! Please go faster, it feeeels SOOO GOOOOD! AAAH! PLEASE FUCK ME FASTER!" He yelled. Blue complied with the order.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! OH MY GOD THIS IS SO GOOD! PLEASE I'M GONNA CUUUUUUM!" He elongated the last word as he came all over Blue's chest.

"Oh my god that felt so good! I love you so much!" He said to Blue.

"We have to do that again sometime." Said Blue to Red.

"Yeah definitely." They said and simultaneously fell asleep in each other.

 **Awwwwwww! I love this one. One of my favorites besides the one right after this. Anyway, tune in next millennium to see my next fanfiction.**


	4. Vio x Shadow Link

**Hello everyone CriticalHippo, and the meme of the day is. Uh. Wait. This IS the right time right? Cause of my time machine. Ya know. Hello? What year is it?** **The year is 20XX.** **Said God I suppose. Oh thanks God, oh. I just realized something. That was most likely me, and I just got played. Wait, am I the player or the played. Maybe both.** **Now this is why they call me Big Poppa! Put you handz in the aya if youz a true playa.** **OH MY GOD. ARE YOU SERIOUS!** **Well I'm sorry. Oh yeah one last thing.** **WHAT?!** **Well, I know what killed Tupac.** **Oh really?** **Yeah, so there was once this piece of precipitation. Every type had it's name in front of it. Unfortunately for Tupac, this was a day where it was hailing.** **Um ok?** **Anyway, It was hailing, and one hail went into a bullet, it was a magic freeze bullet.** **Wow, how realistic.** **It's the reason he died. When he was shot, he froze because of the hail, which allowed them to shoot him more. And the name of this precipitation was Hail Mary.** **OOOOOOHHHHH MYYYYYY GOOOOOD! PLEASE STOP! Wait one second, you are acting like someone in my family. I KNOW! MY DAD! DAD IS THAT YOU!** **I love it when you call me Big Poppa!** **That's it! I'm done.**

Third-freakin'-person P.o.V. AGAIN!

Shadow ran after Vio after he saw Blue run after Red. He materialized through the poly-proton materializer ( **whatever that means** ) and saw Vio sitting there looking angry.

"Shadow! Why did you interrupt me! Now they know we haven't… you know yet, and I feel so weird knowing that everyone knows we haven't done it yet!" He yelled trying with all his will to maintain his calm.

"So, are you saying that after all this time, you finally want to have sex? You don't even know. How long I have wanted to fuck your cute, innocent, ass. I can see you want to as well don't you?" He asked seductively.

"N-n-no that's not w-what I meant at alllll." Answered Vio suddenly incredibly shy.

"Oh? Well maybe **this** will help persuade you." He said removing his shirt. He leaped at Vio and started to kiss him, once again exploring every part making Vio moan and making his dick slightly more erect.

"Oh so you do like it? Now you can't hide anything from me." He said triumphantly.

"I do b-but I'm just not sure if I want to." He said embarrassed at his, what he thought, stupid comment.

"How about now?" He asked ripping Vio's shirt off.

"I told you, I do but –aah! I don't know i-if I want it r-right –ah! Shadow stop! R-right now, Please st-stop b-biting me." He said as Shadow nibbled at his ear. However, not only was this making his speech different, it was also turning him on. Which he expressed through his ever-erecting shaft.

"Are you sure you want me to stop? I think you're liking it." He told him, smirking.

"I-I don't know, p-p-please just stoooop!" He yelled. But Shadow was so insistent on making him scream, he stopped. And then he went to suck on his nipples.

"Oh. Oh! Oh my god Shadow, please, just t-t-take me right now! I c-can't handle this anymore! I d-don't care what you do! F-f-fuck me r-right now if you want to! B-but please! P-please, just t-take me right n-n-now for the love of the Goddess!" He yelled at Shadow, his emotions pouring out of his mouth, his eyes begging. His shaft was already completely and fully erect.

"ANYTHING!?" He asked crazily.

"Yes! P-please just do anything!" He exclaimed. Shadow got an enormous maniacal smile on his face.

"You will most definitely regret that." Said Shadow still smiling insanely. Vio instantly regretted his actions.

"Oh what have I gotten myself into?" He asked himself scared. Shadow swiftly pulled down Vio's pants and underwear in one swipe. He did the same to his own. He immediately noticed Vio's boner and practically instantly got one. From the begging position Vio was in. Shadow of course responded,

"Oh, you are really happy to see me aren't you?!" He exclaimed excited

"You as well in case you haven't noticed." Muttered Vio. Unfortunately, Shadow heard this.

"What was that?" He asked, making Vio much shyer.

"It wa-was, well never mind." He said embarrassed.

"I won't keep going until you tell me." He said with a _life's tough_ expression. However, Vio's thoughts were more, _I'm going to knock that smirk right off his face with the things I will do to him!_ And then, _stop thinking that!_

"I um. I said you as well." He said in a gradually descending voice.

"OOH! Sassy!" He told him with a _you tell 'em_ expression. Vio blushed over his first blush, which formed a dark pink collage.

"But, you have distracted me for too long, it's time now!" He told Vio as he starting thumbing the tip of his shaft. Slowly making it fully erect the more he did it.

"MMM! Shadow, Aah! That feels uh! Oh my god! That feels so goooood! Ah!" He yelled.

"I see you're about to cum, we can't have that happen before I fuck you now can we?" He asked, seeming disappointed at Vio.

"Ok, so now you can either suck on my huge, hard cock, or I fuck you with it." He asked him.

"I w-want to suck yours." He said embarrassed.

"Oh Vio, always thinking about others before yourself." He said happily. Vio started to inch his face closer to Shadow's cock, and started to suck slowly on the tip.

"Oh god Vio. That feels greeeat!" He said moaning. Vio stared Shadow right in the eyes as he sucked, because he knew it was a huge turn on for him, just watching those eyes staring at him as he was feeling the pleasure of a blowjob, it just did something so strange to him.

"Ok, Vio, I'm going to um cum if you keep doing thaaaaat so please stop!" He said, while Vio kept sucking which just made Shadow closer to cumming.

"Stop!" He yelled at Vio who stopped sucking. "Ok, I am going to stick this super-hard cock up your tiny ass, and I will not go fast unless you moan and groan so much that it will make me want to go faster got that?" He asked.

Vio nodded his head in agreement and got IN FORMATION! As Shadow went behind him and stuck his dick inside Vio. He went slow, but it was still enough for Vio, being a virgin, to feel the pleasure.

"Oh god, Shadow. Aah! It hurts, but it feels so gooood!" He moaned, his eyes slightly crying.

"Oh my, Shadow! Please go faster! I want to feel it more inside me!" He moaned faster and more frequently. Shadow, eventually went faster and harder inside him.

"Shadow! AH! It feels so GOOOOD! Oh MY GODDESS SHADOW! GO FASTER PLEASE!" He yelled his eyes begging for Shadow to go faster. Shadow eventually complied and went faster.

"SHADOW! OH MY GOD THIS FEEEELS SOO GOOOOD! I'M GONNA CUM SOON!" He yelled, and after a minute came, and Shadow came in his ass. ( **AIDS confurm?** )

"Oh my Goddess Shadow, we need to do this again. I love you so much!" He told him, still feeling the pain and pleasure of Shadow's shaft inside him.

"Yeah, I think we should do this more frequently." He answered and pecked him on the lips, right after which Vio fell over on his back.

 **Well, that's all for this one. This one has kind of a plot, Vio's internal conflict whether he wants to have sex right there with Shadow or not. I think it's pretty good honestly. So yeah, Fishyfoo!**


End file.
